The Morningstar
by Lintasare
Summary: Those who sail into the West never return but what happens when someone does come back? Tweaking the story a bit to better fit with what Tolkien wrote, please let me know what you think.
1. Prologue

The Morningstar: Prologue  
  
Author: Dimcoriel Rating: PG-13 (for now) Disclaimer: Most of what I write about comes from the genius of J.R.R. Tolkein, any original characters, plot or items belong to me. Ps. I don't know if some of the names are spelled correctly  
  
Calathiel was a great elven sorceress of the First and Second Ages, though she was known more as a healer of mind, body, and earth. She came to Middle Earth with Feanor and the Exiles. She resided first in Gondolin and Doriath, then migrated over the mountains with the Teleri where she lived in Eregion with Celebrimdor the great Elven-smith. There he made a ring for her; it contained a gem called the Morningstar. The origin of the gem was not known or even how he came by it. It was not even meant to be a magical ring yet somehow it turned out that way.  
  
Then the Dark Lord Sauron began to grow in power. He attacked Eregion and killed Celebrimdor then took the rings he had been working on. Sauron then began attacking Middle Earth, subjugating its people. Calathiel did everything she could to help, from healing the wounded to helping new crops to grow after they had been razed.  
  
At the Last Alliance of Elves and Men she was there to help in the field hospitals behind the line. Her ring she left with the Dwarves of Moria, fully expecting to return and claim it. Then something happened she did not expect. A groups of Orcs had somehow been able to flank the ranks of elves and men and began attacking the hospital. She started to run for help but was shot in the back by an orc arrow and died there on the field.  
  
Afterwards her body was placed upon a ship in the Gray Havens and it was set to sail just before the dawn. As her funeral ship disappeared over the horizon a bright star appeared. As the star set below the western horizon in the east the sun rose casting a yellow light over all of Middle Earth.  
  
In the years that followed many tried to find where she hid her ring, even the servants of the Dark Lord. Many thought it lost in Moria when the Dwarves fled, others believed that it was taken with them when they fled. Yet no one knew for certain. 


	2. Out of the West

The Morningstar: Chapter 1

Author: Dimcoriel

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: I own only the original characters, plot and item, everything else belongs to Tolkien.

It was before dawn and Cirdan was gazing out over the calm waters of the Gulf of Lhun. It was the time of the Morningstar; the bright star that hung just over the horizon in the western sky that heralds the coming of the dawn. He then looked to the east and he could see the yellow light of the sun just over the hills of the Far Downs. Then he turned back to the west just as the Morningstar slipped below the horizon and when it did the sun broke over the hills sending light over the Gray Havens.

As it did so something extraordinary happened. On the horizon appeared a small gray ship, capable of holding maybe 15 people but it appeared that no one was on board. Cirdan quickly sent out two of his assistants in small rowboats to tether the strange ship and to bring it into dock. Working very efficiently they brought in the ships which bore the markings of Amroth, the son of Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel of Lorien. 

Cirdan thought this to be very strange since he had been lost 6 years earlier in a drowning off of the old elven haven of Dol Amroth while waiting for his love, the Lady Nimrodel. Yet this ship completely contradicted that story. The ship also came out of the west where the elven lands of Valinor were. In his many years residing in the Gray Havens he had seen many of the Eldar leave Middle Earth but none returned. His assistants were now mooring the ship and at first glance there was nothing amiss except a crew.

Then Cirdan heard a muffled crying noise coming from a covered portion of the deck of the ship. Climbing in he looked underneath a tarp to find a tightly swaddled elven baby and a long wrapped package. Included with the child were several letters that had the Seal of Amroth on them.  One was marked with his rune, another with the rune of Elrond and the last with the rune of Celeborn.  He opened the letter with his mark on it and read it slowly.

 Carefully cradling the child he stepped out of the ship and turned to his assistants, "I must travel to Imladris and consult with Lord Elrond about this. Amroth was the brother of his wife, I would think that she would like to know about this; as would the Lord and Lady of the Wood." Then he turned and with the child still in his arms walked to his house that stood on a hill that overlooked the Havens.

Two days later he set out from the Havens to Imladris and with him he took not only the child but also the long package that came with her. The ship that bore her to Middle Earth he had placed in a small inlet about 2 miles from the Havens.  This was done in accordance with the letter which asked that the ship be preserved for the child's later use.  It was well protected there and would not suffer from the elements incase Elrond or Celeborn would wish to see it and inspect it.

He traveled under a veil a secrecy and very quickly until he finally came to Imladris and was met at the Ford by the elf lord Glorfindel whose family resided in the protected river valley. He was then escorted to the private chambers of the Lord Elrond and was pleased to see that his wife Celebrian was also present. She gasped when he showed then the baby that he found upon the ship and immediately took the child into her care.

"Where did she come from?" Celebrian asked. Cirdan answered as truthfully as he could, "I do not know my lady; the ship that bore her appeared on the western horizon just after the break of dawn when the Morningstar set. There is something else though, the ship was not empty, and along with the child there was a long wrapped package and a letter bearing the seal of your brother." Now Celebrian looked truly shocked, "My brother? How is that possible?" "My lady I do not know. But I believe that we should take the child to Lorien with all possible speed, the letter also bore the mark of your father and I believe that it was meant for him." She nodded, "Alright, but I shall be the one to take her there, along with Arwen." Cirdan nodded in agreement and said, "That is a fine idea my lady, this child is your kin, and her care should be entrusted to you. Besides there is much work for me to do in the Havens."

After the departure of Cirdan from Imladris, Celebrian and her daughter Arwen made preparations for travel to her birthplace of Lorien. The journey there was unremarkable, even going over the Redhorn Pass. Soon the came to the Ford of the Celebrant and passed into the forest of Lorien. The Captain of the Lorien Guard Haldir and his brothers Rumil and Orophin met them. All were loyal to Lorien and would give their lives to protect it. They were escorted to Caras Galadhon, the center of elfdom on Middle Earth.

Quickly after their arrival they were escorted to the private library of Lord Celeborn who was anxious to hear about this child who came out of the west and of the letter that she bore with her. The Lady Galadriel was very interested in the child and why she had been sent over the ocean. "Does the child have a name?" She asked her husband who was carefully reading the letter. Shaking his head he replied, "Not according to this letter. Apparently she is the daughter of our son and a woman of one of the High Houses.  Though her lineage was sundered it is believed that the mother was of the line of Fingolfin, but nothing can be confirmed.  It does not say why she was sent here though." He set the letter down and gazed at the child who was now sleeping in Galadriels arms. Stroking her cheek Galadriel said, "I sense great ability in this child, she will shape the fortunes of many."

Celeborn finished reading the letter and opened the package, in it was a long white staff with a white jewel at the end and a dark, clear ball.  Also included was a sword in a jeweled scabbard.  He examined these and then left the room. A few minutes later he came back and said, "Now what shall we name this child?  She needs both a mothers name and a fathers name." 

Celebrian was the first to answer, "Since she resembles mother so much in her fairness I say she should be named Galadrien." Celeborn smiled, "She was also found in the light of the rising sun so I think she should be named Tindomiel." Galadriel settled the issue by saying, "Then she shall be called both. She shall be forever known as Galadrien Tindomiel." 


	3. Unknown Visitor

The Morningstar Chapter 2  
  
Summary: Goes along with my other fic Heir to a Kingdom, takes place before the War of the Ring. Disclaimer: I only own the original plot, characters and items, all else belongs to J.R.R. Tolkein Rating: PG-13  
  
A/n In chapter 1 it should have read that Galadrien mother was an elf from the line of Palurien Yavanna, one of the Valar.  
  
Galadrien crouched low behind a winterberry bush and giggled softly. They were searching for her, she was supposed to be in Caras Galadhon studying some ancient Elven texts but she slipped away. Now they were looking for her, if they found her she would surely be punished. She heard footsteps approaching so she crouched lower. The unique thing about winterberry bushes is that they blossomed only in the winter and now that spring was approaching its leaves were falling.  
  
She heard voices now. It was Haldir the captain of the guard. If her grandparents had sent Haldir then she would really be in trouble. The voices were very loud, calling for her. It took all of her might not to laugh for then she would be found. Then the voices started to move away and finally they disappeared.  
  
Standing she took a look around, no one was around now. She then sat back down and touched the branch of the bush. Several of the leaves fell off and fluttered to the ground. This made her sad since she loved winterberries and this meant they were going out of season. Gingerly she touched the remaining leaf on the branch wishing it were earlier in the season.  
  
Then before her eyes the leaf began to turn green. Astounded she watched as new leaves began to bud and grow. Then clusters of small blossoms appeared and after the blossoms clusters of ripe purple berries formed. It was as if time had been turned back and winter was just beginning again.  
  
Wondering how this could have happened she thought maybe it was something that she had done. She then stood and walked over to a tall mallorn tree. There were no buds on its branches because it was still too early in the season. Placing her hand on the trunk she thought about how it looked during the summer, with its broad golden leaves. Then before her eyes the branches began to bud. After the buds were formed they quickly fell off and the gold leaves took shape.  
  
She quickly began to run back towards Caras Galadhon but stopped. No one would believe her that she made a tree come to life and reversed time for a berry bush. Turning back she picked several handfuls of berries and placed them in a pouch she wore at her waist. Then she plucked several leaves from the tree and added them to the pouch. Then she turned back towards home and began to run.  
  
She hadn't gotten far before an arm reached out from behind a broad tree and nabbed her. Before she could do anything a voice said, "You are in a lot of trouble young lady. A child of your age does not need to be wandering the forest alone."  
  
Groaning she replied, "I was in no danger, our borders are protected. No person or creature would dare wander in. Besides I didn't want to read those moldy documents, they smell funny." Then she turned to see the not so happy face of Haldir.  
  
Shaking his head he replied, "You are only 11 years old. You are too young to rebel against your elders."  
  
Pulling away she said, 'I don't care, I am tired of studying manuscripts all the time. I want to be able to play and have fun, just like the children on Grandmother's wall hangings."  
  
Shaking his head Haldir replied, "But you are not like normal children. I saw what you did to the tree and bush. Your history here is unique and very different from the children that grew up here in the past." Tears began to form in Galadrien's eyes, 'But I don't want to be different. I want to be like Arwen when she was my age, able to run around and have fun."  
  
Not wanting to go any further with this conversation Haldir said, "Come child, let's go home. It is getting late and very cold out. Besides, we have some very special visitors in Caras Galadhon." Looking up at him Galadrien asked, "Whom?" Shaking his head Haldir replied, "It's a surprise, now lets go quickly."  
  
Coming through the gate to the Elven city Galadrien was surprised to see many horses. Then Galadrien spotted a familiar face, "Arwen!" She cried out running to her elder cousin. Laughing Arwen held out her arms and Galadrien ran right into them. "I've missed you Arwen," she said.  
  
Smiling Arwen replied, "I have missed you too. Come, Mother and I brought you gifts." Then holding hands they ran to the main reception area for the city where many bundles had been laid out.  
  
Opening one Arwen pulled out many lengths of soft, silky blue fabric, "Mother and I planned on making dresses and cloaks for you out of these fabrics. But we decided that you should be involved in the making of them. Touching the fabrics, which came in every color of the rainbow Galadrien replied, "They are so beautiful Arwen, thank you."  
  
As she hugged her cousin a voice from behind her said, 'Now this is a sight I never tire of seeing, both my granddaughters here with me."  
  
Looking up Galadrien said, "I am sorry for running off this afternoon Grandfather. But the texts were so boring and I wanted to walk in the woods." Smiling the Lord Celeborn replied, "There was no harm done, except to your tutors nerves. I will expect you to apologize to him. Now tell me about what happened in the woods. I caught bits from Haldir but I want to hear the story from you."  
  
Then another voice spoke up, "Yes do tell, it isn't often that I hear of someone so young performing such feats. I would like to know how you managed it." Looking towards the unfamiliar voice Galadrien asked of the man, 'Who are you?"  
  
Smiling he replied, " I am called Mithrandir, Gandalf to the men of the South and I am here to teach you the ways of magic." 


	4. Into the Wild

The Morningstar Chapter 3  
  
Author: Dimcoriel Rating: PG-13 Disclaimer: I only own the original characters, items and plot. All else belongs to JRR Tolkien  
  
For many a long year Galadrien studied the art of magic with the wizard called Mithrandir. She was a very apt pupil and quick to learn what he taught her. But despite her enthusiasm for the art he took the lessons very slow. This frustrated her because she wished to learn it all. Then one day he told her, "I do not teach this to you quickly for one reason. If one becomes too powerful too fast then that person could become a danger to themselves and others. Especially if they haven't mastered what they have learned."  
  
Then from behind them another voice spoke up, "But she has learned enough to warrant the presentation of an item that will help her in her studies." Celeborn stepped into the room and spoke again; "Do you not agree Mithrandir?"  
  
There was a pause as he thought about it then said, "Why yes I do agree and after you have given your granddaughter this item then I have a test for her. Something that will put all her skills to use." Then he nodded to Celeborn.  
  
Celeborn stepped forward and took a small wooden box out of his waist pouch. He opened it to reveal a ring. It was made of silver with a teardrop shaped purple stone. The stone was smooth with a shiny appearance. Taking it from the box he said, "This was made by my Teleri kin. It is not as powerful as the Three or any of the other works by my kin but it has power enough for a person who is still learning the craft. It will aid you in many ways." He then took the ring and slipped it onto the middle finger of her left hand.  
  
Mithrandir then spoke up, "Now for your test. You are to go into the Wild beyond your borders. You will most likely encounter many foes but do not despair you have the skills to overcome them. You are to take only what you need and nothing more. Go where you wish but it must be beyond the borders of Lorien."  
  
Galadrien was stunned; this was more like the test given to the Rangers in the north or to members of their guard. She began to protest, "How is this, a test of my abilities? This is more than a test of my survival skills. What am I to learn from this?"  
  
Her grandfather held up a hand to quiet another outburst, "What you are to learn from this is of your making. We cannot tell you what you will learn. But I can tell you this, go out with an open-mind, something unexpected may happen."  
  
Then Mithrandir spoke up again, "Nor would we let you go out with only a ring and provisions. This is part of your birthright that came with you over the sea, use it wisely." He then held out a long sword in a jeweled scabbard.  
She took the sword and pulled it from its sheath. There were runes inscribed on the blade and she could barely make them out for they had faded. "The runes say that the name of this sword is Ringilion, and that it was made in the likeness of Ringil the sword of High King Fingolfin. The rest I cannot read, it is in a language I do not know. I can tell this sword has a long and great history. But why is it part of my birthright?"  
Celeborn shook his head, "I do not know. It may be because you come from some of the same blood that ran in Fingolfins veins and that in many ways you are like him in your steadfastness and pride. But I can tell you this, use the sword wisely and never pull it in anger. To pull it in anger would make you no better then the person with whom you are quarreling."  
Looking at both men she said, "I thank you both for the gifts and rest assured I will use them wisely. Now if you will excuse me I must prepare for this test." Giving a slight bow to her teacher she turned and left the room.  
She first headed to her chambers where she pulled a set of traveling clothes from her closet. Then she took out the gray cloak that all in Lorien wore when traveling abroad. Next she put on the clothing and looked at herself in the looking glass clad in the gray, green and black that the members of the Guard wore. The colors would help to make her invisible if needed. Lastly she put the sword around her waist and went to the Armory.  
Walking into the Armory she spotted Haldir who was conditioning his bow. She walked over to him and said, "Give me your best bow and arrow. Mithrandir is sending me into the Wild as a test and I want to make sure that I can protect myself."  
Haldir was stunned by this, "You are not ready to go into the Wild. Your skills in weaponry are not where I would like them to be." He took her shoulders and looked her in the eye, "Please be careful out there. You are the guiding light of the Elven people, I shudder to think what would happen if something happened to you that could have been prevented had you only paid attention to your weapons instructors."  
Galadrien shook this off by saying, "I paid more attention than you know. I will be fine out there. Now please a bow and a quiver of arrows."  
Sighing Haldir handed her the bow he had been conditioning, "This bow and I have been together for countless years. It will serve you well, use it wisely and take good care of it."  
She took the bow without question and with a nod left the armory. Then she went off to gather the rest of the things she would need for her journey including lembas bread and a horse. After procuring these items she was ready to set out.  
Before she left Mithrandir had some parting words for her, "Now remember you can go wherever your heart leads you, but if you wander into Mirkwood do not go near Dol Gulder. There is an unnamed evil that resides there and you do not have the strength yet to fight it."  
Galadrien nodded her consent and mounted her horse. Members of the Guard then escorted her to the very edge of the forest. She was then on her own. Not knowing what to do she rode north, towards the Gladden Fields. Finding a suitable spot she crossed the Great River and came to the boundaries of Mirkwood.  
It was now growing very dark and there were some foul looking clouds coming in from the east. Against her better judgment she pressed into the dark and foreboding forest. Instantly unfamiliar sights and sounds surrounded her. The sky overhead grew even darker and a foul smelling rain began to fall. Thunder began to crack overheard and lightning was striking the tall trees.  
Further she pressed into the forest in search of a rock or overhanging that would provide her shelter and a dry place to start a fire. Then she began to feel a presence following her. She dismounted her horse and looked around, unable to see anything in the darkness; even with her elf eyes. Then a bolt of lightning struck a tree nearby and spooked the horse, which ran off into the forest, leaving her stranded.  
The presence grew even closer and she put her hand on the hilt of her sword, ready to draw it at a moment's notice. She heard a rustling in the bushes. Turning she saw nothing. Then all of a sudden from behind her something reached out and grabbed her. In an instant she drew her sword and turned. What she saw shocked her. 


	5. Dol Guldur

The Morningstar Author: Dimcoriel Rating: PG-13 Disclaimer: I only own the original plot, characters and items, all else belongs to Tolkein  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Whirling around Galadrien raised her sword to strike at whatever grabbed her. Behind her was an elf clad in green and brown. He was holding a torch but the strong winds soon blew it out. He did not speak but the look in his eyes told her everything.  
  
Suddenly a sound was heard coming down the road. The strange elf grabbed her by the arm and pulled her into some bushes by the road. She was about to protest when he placed a hand over her mouth to keep her silent.  
  
Around the bend of the road came a wagon driven by an orc. He was so foul she could smell him before the wagon even got to their location. As the wagon got closer she could see canvas bags had been thrown in the back. They were all moving. Over the crash of the storm she heard voices, young and old, man and women calling out for help. She started to stand, her intention being to run out and free whoever was in those bags but the elf held her back.  
  
The wagon disappeared around the next bend. The elf stood and motioned for her to follow him. They walked through very dense foliage until they came to a wall of rock. Hidden in the brush was a low opening. The elf ducked low and disappeared inside and Galadrien followed suit. Inside was a large cave lit with many candles and lanterns. There were also many elves about; all were dressed in the same brown and green as the elf that had led her here.  
  
The elf now spoke, "Welcome my Lady to our hiding spot. Welcome to all that is Mirkwood. I am sorry for sneaking up on you but if I hadn't we would have both been found. My name is Legolas, I am Prince of this realm and a captain of our guard. May I ask the name of a lady who is well armed and dressed in the gray of Lorien?"  
  
Removing the quiver from her back Galadrien said, "I am Galadrien. I am also called Tindomiel and I am a Lady of the Galadhrim. I am also a student of Mithrandir and I am away from my lands on a test of my abilities. It appears that I haven't learned as much as I though since I was not able to see the coming of that wagon."  
  
The prince, now seated at a hearth spoke again, "Again I am sorry for pulling you away. I know you wanted to help but that wagon was protected by magic more powerful than you can imagine. The Necromancer who inhabits Dol Gulder was protecting that wagon." He stirred something in a pot hanging by the fire then said, "It is rumored that all people who go into Dol Gulder are tortured and forced to do unspeakable things. The Necromancer is also responsible for these storms that are ravaging the forest. I was sent by the King, my father to find out if anything can be done about this. I am dismayed that there is nothing we can do, the fortress can withstand any attack."  
  
Sighing he turned back to Galadrien, "Enough of this. You said you were a lady of the Galadhrim. How can this be, I have never heard of you."  
  
Galadrien sat next to the prince and began her tale, "I do not know much about my history for it is shrouded in mystery. I was born in Valinor to the Lord Amroth and an elven lady from a long sundered line of Palurien Yavanna, the Mother of Magic and one of the Valar. As a baby I was placed on a ship and sent here. Cirdan at the Havens found me and took me to Rivendell. From there I was taken to Lorien. My grandparents have raised me ever since."  
  
This story seemed to intrigue Legolas, "How can that be? Amroth drowned many years ago waiting for his love, the lady Nimrodel. Yet you are saying he made it to Valinor and married. This must have warmed your grandmothers' heart."  
  
Before she could answer a sentry came in from outside with news, "The storm has ceased, you must see the damage my Lord."  
  
In an instant Legolas was on his feet and walking towards the cave opening with Galadrien close behind him. Outside the forest was smoking from fires caused by the lightning and no birds were flying overhead. Gazing at the desolation Galadrien murmured, "Such desolation, something must be done about this Necromancer." In the distance a little ways off Galadrien could see the tower of Dol Gulder belching black smoke. Perhaps it was her imagination but Galadrien swore that she heard the screams of people coming very faintly from the tower.  
  
Another sentry came running up, "Another storm is on its way my lord. We must get undercover quickly."  
  
Legolas nodded and everyone quickly went back inside the cave. The sentry was right the storm soon hit with full fury and all were trapped inside the cave.  
  
For three days they remained inside the cave not able to leave. Their food and water supplies were running very short. Galadrien spent the time looking over maps that scouts had drawn of the fortress of Dol Guldur. She was looking for a way into the compound and on the third day she found it.  
  
Running up to Legolas she said, "I found a way into the fortress. At the base of the southern wall is a small culvert that is most likely used as a drain. It is probably unguarded or very minimally guarded. Not many would be able to get in unnoticed, perhaps a scout group of 2 or 3."  
  
Legolas took the map from her saying, "This is crazy, do you know what would happen if you were caught? It is too risky, besides whom do you suggest should do this? My men are brave but none will volunteer for a mission like this. It is suicide."  
  
Galadrien grabbed the map back; "I will go then. I will map the inside of the fortress. I shall leave when the storm is over." With that she retreated to the back of the cave to prepare for the task that lay ahead of her.  
  
At dawn on the fifth day the storm ceased and Galadrien set out for the fortress. She moved swiftly and silently through the trees. She stayed away from the road because it was being patrolled by orcs. She was almost there when she heard twigs snapping behind her. Moving in-between two trees she crouched down and covered herself with her cloak, making her blend into the environment.  
  
Then Legolas came into the clearing and moved past her. Silently she stood and moved behind him. Pulling her sword she held it to his neck causing him to stop. He turned slightly and said, "Where did you come from?"  
  
Smiling Galadrien re-sheathed her sword; "I was between those two trees. You didn't see me because my cloak helped me blend into the environment. It will help me escape detection in the fortress."  
  
Gazing at her Legolas asked, "Think it will cover more than one person? I cannot let you go alone. Therefore I am going to need some protection."  
  
Galadrien laughed then motioned for him to follow her. They came to the culvert, which was covered by a metal gate. The gate however was rusted through which made the bars easy to break. They made their way silently through the culvert and into the compound. They found themselves in a small courtyard with several doors leading to other parts of the fortress. Staying close to the wall they made their way to an open one that appeared to lead deep into the main part of the citadel.  
  
Deeper they walked into the fortress and they began to pass holding cells with large locks on them. The first ones they came to were empty, but the further they got the more people and animals they saw. In one cell was a small boy not more than 5 or 6 years old. Some of his skin had been cut away and replaced with grafts of orc and goblin skin and one of his eyes had been sewn shut.  
  
Then they heard something coming down the tunnel. Galadrien pushed Legolas to the wall and threw her cloak over both of them. Then a shadowy figure in a black robe passed them. It sent a chill through her that went straight to her bones. When it was out of site they stood. "What was that thing?" Legolas asked. Still looking down the hallway Galadrien answered, "I think it was a Nazgul; one of the Ring-Wraiths of the Second Age, a servant of the Dark Lord himself. Let's not tarry here, there is more to see."  
  
Next they came to a room filled with torture equipment. They walked through silently, not trying to think about what went on here. They could hear the screams of prisoners elsewhere in the citadel as they were being tortured and mutilated by servants of the Necromancer. Then they came to a large room filled with artifacts.  
  
Looking around Legolas asked, "What is this place?"  
  
Gazing around Galadrien said, "It is a trophy room. These things belong to victims of the Necromancer. He is keeping them to remind himself about the people he has killed here." Then two objects caught her eye. On the wall were two staffs and both were etched with the rune of Palurien Yavanna. She pulled one off the wall and examined it; "This staff and the other belonged to the Istari. I can't read some of the runes but I believe that these staffs belonged to the two blue wizards that came to Middle Earth from Valinor. From what I was told they went into the Far East but it seems they did not make it."  
  
They left that room and Galadrien took the staff with her; they may need it later. The hallway continued down deeper and became so twisted they did not know the direction that they were going in. Finally they came to a door and Galadrien stopped them.  
  
Staring at the door she said, "The Necromancer is in there. I will go in alone; you do not have the power to face him. I fear I do not either but it is our only choice. I sense that he knows that we are here. Take my cloak and hide." She then took off her cloak and handed it to him. She started towards the door and stopped, turning to Legolas she said; "He is coming."  
  
The door slowly opened and a bright light filled the tunnel. Galadrien stood there in front of the door with her arms outstretched her sword in one hand and the staff in the other. There was muttering as if someone was trying to put a spell on her but the power of the staff resisted it. Then the look in her eyes changed; she turned to Legolas and shouted, "RUN!"  
  
Both of them turned and began to run back up the tunnel. Whatever had been in that room was following them. As they ran they could hear the screams of the tortured calling to them to set them free. Finally they reached the courtyard but Galadrien stopped and turned. She stood there defiant and confident in her abilities. Raising the staff she was prepared to fight.  
  
The Necromancer was close, he was hidden in the shadows of the tunnel they had just run out of. Raising the staff Galadrien began to mutter powerful spells which she had no control over; the first being a spell of protection, "Vara tel' taurninin." The second was a spell to reveal her enemy; "Elea i'dolen." Yet when she intoned that spell all that she saw in the shadows was a great eye rimmed in fire.  
  
She began to get weak as the spells drained her energy, she had not been trained for this. As she got ready to intone another spell a bolt of lightning came down into the courtyard, striking down not a foot from where she was standing. All she could feel was the crackling of the energy then her world went black. 


	6. Lessons Learned

Title: The Morningstar Author: Dimcoriel Rating: PG-13 Disclaimer: I only own the original plot, characters and items, all else belongs to Tolkein  
  
Chapter 5  
  
It felt like she was swimming, everything moved so slowly around her. At first there had been great pain throughout her body; but it had diminished. Stars floated overhead and it felt like she had passed from the world as she knew it. Time stood still here and it seemed nothing had any meaning. Yet she could not linger, she had a purpose in Middle Earth and she had not fulfilled it. Now she had to return to that time and place, yet she did not know what her purpose was.  
  
Slowly Galadrien opened her eyes and took in the sights around her. She was in a room filled with the soft light of many candles and the scent of burning incense. All around her people were bustling and not a one paid any heed to her. Then an elf in the dress of a healer noticed that she had woken up and walked over to her. "I am glad to see that you have returned to us my lady. The prince will be anxious to hear that you have woken up. I shall send someone to get him." The elf then poured a cup of water for Galadrien to drink and then walked off to tend to other patients.  
  
Soon Legolas came through the door and sat down at her bedside. He brushed a lock of hair out of her eyes and said, "You have been asleep for 6 days, we thought that you would not wake up. You gave me such a fright, I thought that you were dead."  
  
Galadrien drank down part of the water the healer had given her and said, "What did happen to me? How did I get out of that place? All I remember is lightning hitting the ground then I blacked out."  
  
The prince nodded saying, "The lightning did not strike you but came close. I was able to find a horse and took you away from that place. The shadow that followed us was going to harm you but since the staff did not fall out of your hand you were protected by its power."  
  
She nodded, "Yes that makes a bit of sense." Then she shuddered and said; "I do not know what that enemy was for all I saw was an eye rimmed in flame and nothing more. It was dreadful and I never want to see it again."  
  
Legolas nodded, "I must get going and you need your rest. The healers are going to keep you here for a few more days to watch over you. When they release you I suggest that you leave Mirkwood. I do not know why but there is a feud between our lands and if my father returns from his hunting party to find you here he will not be pleased." Legolas then turned and walked out the door.  
  
The healers kept Galadrien for two more days and after that she made preparations to leave the realm of Mirkwood. Legolas gave her a horse to replace the one she lost in the woods and a new cloak because he had to leave hers in the fortress. He also gave her provisions and the staff that had been brought back. As she readied to leave on the morning of the third day after her awakening he asked her, "Where will you go from here?"  
  
She shook her head and replied, "I do not know, my test is not finished so I cannot return to Lorien. Perhaps I will go to Rivendell to dwell with my kin there."  
  
Legolas hesitated then said; "I have a gift for you my lady." He then extended a small cloth bag. Inside was a small elanor flower carved out of wood. "Usually ornaments are meant to enhance the beauty of the person wearing them, but in this case the wearer will enhance the beauty of the ornament. I hope that I shall see you again Lady Galadrien Tindomiel of the Galadhrim. Namaarie my fair lady."  
  
The simple gift and the tender words in which it was given touched Galadrien. Holding back tears she said, "Tenna' ento lye omenta Legolas" (Until we next meet Legolas). Then giving the horse a light kick she rode out of the courtyard. Looking back she could see Legolas standing there until she was out of sight.  
  
She took the old forest road to the west and after 2 days of riding came to the end of the forest. Then she followed the road to the old ford on the Anduin and then to the Misty Mountains. It took some difficulty crossing the High Pass but she made it over the mountains and down into the protected ravine where the elven realm of Rivendell lay. As she had expected she was welcomed with open arms by her Aunt Celebrian and her cousins.  
  
She dwelled for many years in Rivendell, studying under her Uncle Elrond who was holder of the elven ring Vilya. He was able to pass the knowledge that he had learned onto her and he found that she was a very apt pupil. The lessons she had learned in the forest dwelled heavily on her and she knew that while they still haunted her she could not return to Lorien.  
  
Then one day her aunt came to her with the news that she would be traveling to Lorien and asked if she had any messages for her grandparents. Galadrien at that time did not and Celebrian nodded in understanding. They said their good-byes and Celebrian departed.  
  
Several months passed and it came to the time when Celebrian was to return home. Galadrien was anxious for her return; she had much news for her aunt and could hardly wait to tell her about the letter Prince Legolas had sent her. Then one night she woke with a cold feeling in the pit of her stomach. Something was not right, she could feel it. Then she felt a pain in her heart that spread. She ran up and down the halls of Rivendell screaming for someone to help her.  
  
The Lord Glorfindel and her cousins Elrohir and Elladan were the first to come to her aid. Sitting her down Glorfindel asked, "What is wrong my lady? Why are you screaming?"  
  
Holding back tears she said, "Its Aunt Celebrian, she is hurting. She is in grave danger. Her party was ambushed in the mountains and she was taken by orcs. We must help her."  
  
With those words the twins sprang into action. In hours they had gathered a party that was to go out and rescue their mother. It seemed like they were gone for days but they soon returned with a grievously wounded Celebrian. An orc weapon that had been poisoned had wounded her. Lord Elrond with help from other elves was able to heal her but it was to no avail, she had lost all love for Middle Earth.  
  
Celebrian lingered in Middle Earth but was swiftly diminishing and finally a year after the attack she made preparations to sail into the west. Most of the good-byes were said in Rivendell because she did not want her children to accompany her to the Havens where she would take ship. Galadrien however refused this and insisted on going with her. They traveled in silence because there was no song in their hearts.  
  
They came to the Havens and were greeted by Cirdan. He came out from one of the workshops and said, "Could this be the tiny baby that I found on a ship all those years ago? My you have turned into one of the fairest of them all." He then turned to Celebrian and said, "Your ship is ready my lady. There are others aboard who are also sailing, they leave at your leisure."  
  
He left so that they may say a private farewell. Galadrien could not hold back her tears, "I wish that you were not leaving, Rivendell will not be the same."  
  
"But it is my time to go child, I have lingered too long here. I belong in the west with my kin who have already sailed. It is my hope to see my brother again and to tell him how beautiful and strong his daughter is," she said. Then she hugged Galadrien and turned towards the ship.  
  
Galadrien stopped her and gave her the staff she had taken from Dol Guldur, "Take this with you and give it to the Valar. They must know of what happened to one of their servants here. Tell them that evil is growing and that it cannot be stopped." She paused then said, "I know what I must do now. I shall be returning to Lorien, my place is there. It has been too long since I walked under the golden leaves. You have been like a mother to me and you will be greatly missed. It is my hope that one day we shall meet again." With that she kissed Celebrian on the forehead then turned and walked back up the dock to where her horse was waiting.  
  
Celebrian boarded the ship and it soon raised it sails. Galadrien stood on the shore and watched as the ship sailed into the west. When it had disappeared over the horizon Galadrien mounted her horse and rode back to Rivendell.  
  
When she crossed the ford Elrond greeted her; "Welcome back Galadrien, the events of late rest heavily on you. Is there anything I can do to ease them?"  
  
Galadrien gazed at her uncle for a moment then said, 'Yes there is. You can help me prepare for my return trip to Lorien. It is high time I returned for I know now that my test is complete. I have much still to learn but the only place I can do that is in the home that I have known since I was a child."  
  
He nodded and said, "If that is your decision then we shall honor it. But you shall not be riding home. After what happened to my wife in the pass I do not want the same happening to you. You are too important to the elven kind. I shall call the Lord of the Eagles to bear you back to the land of your childhood; it will be safer that way."  
  
Within two days of Galadrien returning from the Havens she was climbing up to the top of the ravine overlooking Rivendell where the Lord of the Eagles was perched. With help from her cousins she climbed onto his back and perched herself between his wings. With a great push of his legs they were airborne. Galadrien turned back and watched as the ravine disappeared from site. Before she knew it he was setting down in the fields just across the ford from Lorien. She jumped lightly from his back and he took off again to parts unknown.  
  
Just across the ford she saw that there was a party there to welcome her back. They escorted her to Caras Galadhon where she saw that her grandfather and Mithrandir were waiting for her. Walking up to Mithrandir she said, "I know now why you sent me out on my own. I learned that I still have much to learn. Whenever you are ready I am ready to learn."  
  
Smiling her grandfather said, "That is what we hoped you would learn. Welcome home my dear." 


	7. Visitors from the North

The Morningstar  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Author: Dimcoriel  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Disclaimer: I only own the original characters, items and plot. All else belongs to Tolkien.  
  
A/n: This chapter is a bridge between this fic and my other fic Heir to a Kingdom. In the next chapter I will be taking the chapters I wrote for HTK and modifying them for use in this fic.  
  
  
  
Galadrien stood on a flet that looked out over the northern border of Lorien. For the past few years orcs had been roaming in bands across the lands. Twelve years earlier, Helm the King of Rohan was forced to seek refuge with his people in a fortress deep in a ravine. The winters had also been very hard, longer and colder than usual. Because of this Mithrandir had left to bring aid to a people who lived in a place called The Shire. The river that ran along one of their borders had frozen and wargs from the mountains had crossed it causing panic and mayhem.  
  
Ever since leaving Rivendell her time was now spent with the Guard who protected the borders of her land. She now dressed like them and to her grandmothers dismay wore her hair in the fashion that they did. The something caught her eye; a rider on a brown horse was coming towards them. Looking down she called out; "Rumil, a rider approaches from the north." Picking up her bow she slid down a rope to the ground to meet this rider.  
  
The rider approached the edge of the forest, dismounted and introduced himself; "I am Brinion, a messenger from King Thranduil of Mirkwood." Then he pulled a cylinder from his waist pouch and handed it to Rumil. He then said, "You are to give this to Celeborn the lord of these lands with all haste." Having said this he mounted his horse and rode off.  
  
Galadrien took the cylinder from Rumil saying, "I will take this to my grandfather. The rest of you keep a sharp lookout, something foul comes near."  
  
A couple hours later she rode into Caras Galadhon. She strode into her grandfather's private study where he was conversing with her grandmother. They stopped and she handed the cylinder to her grandfather saying, "A messenger from Thranduil in the north just dropped this off at the northern border."  
  
Celeborn broke the seal of the cylinder and pulled out a scroll of paper. He read it several times then said; "My distant kinsman Thranduil sends word that dragons have returned to the North. Smaug has plundered Erebor and the dwarves have fled. He fears for the safety of Middle Earth. It also says that he is sending an ambassador here to discuss this." He then set down the scroll and turned to his wife.  
  
"Absolutely not, was Galadriel's reply."Need I remind you that we are feuding with Thranduil? You cannot allow this to happen."  
  
Celeborn held up a hand; "How did this feud begin in the first place?" Galadriel remained silent. Laughing Celeborn said, "Your memory may be long my dear but it is very selective. It was a very trivial matter in the first place and it would do us good to end it. Thranduil is one of my kin and there are very few of us Teleri left in Middle Earth. I do not want to be alienated from him for the rest of my long life. We will welcome the ambassador and his party with open arms."  
  
Placing the scroll back in the cylinder he turned to Galadrien, "Granddaughter would you by chance call on your friends the Eagles to bear a messenger of ours to Thranduil to let him know of my decision?" Galadrien nodded and he said, "Good, we will send Haldir because he is well known to them and they trust him. Now lets start getting ready they should be here in less than a month."  
  
Three weeks later Galadrien and a host of the Guard in their finest dress were waiting at the northern border watching the party ride up. It was of a considerable size including the ambassador whose name Galadrien did not catch, his aides, members of Mirkwoods Guard and the king's two sons, Legolas and Adrolas.  
  
After making a lengthy speech to welcome the guests they were led through the forest to Caras Galadhon. Galadrien rode next to Prince Legolas but they did not speak. Adrolas however could not seem to keep his mouth shut. The entire two hour ride he did not say one kind word, he even made a disparaging comment about Celeborn. Though it angered her Galadrien kept her mouth shut but silently vowed to return the favor sometime later.  
  
Finally they rode into the courtyard where her grandparents were waiting to greet their guests. Celeborn seemed genuinely pleased to welcome the ambassador. Galadriel however seemed less than keen on having them here but it was not apparent on her face. Soon the formalities were concluded and Galadrien left to prepare for the dinner that would be held in honor of the ambassador and the princes.  
  
Not far from the courtyard Legolas stopped her; "We meet again my lady. It has been many years since we last saw each other and I can tell that you have grown wiser. You have also grown fairer in my eyes."  
  
Blushing Galadrien replied, "Nay, Grandmother is still the fairest of those who walk on Middle Earth, I pale in comparison to her. Welcome to Lorien Prince Legolas. It warms my heart to see after what is happening in the north that you are all right. Though I am curious, your father sent an ambassador for the negotiation why did he also send your brother and yourself?"  
  
Legolas laughed, "I told my father that I wished to learn more diplomatic skills to get him to send me along. Adrolas however simply wished to make trouble. I guess you could tell from the ride in. He is always looking for ways to discredit me in our father's eyes, though they have so far been to no avail." He looked around then said; "I should let you get going. You must have many things to do before tonight's dinner. However before you go would you do me the honor of sitting next to me at dinner tonight my lady?"  
  
Smiling she replied; "The honor would be all mine Your Highness." Then she gave a small curtsy and turned to walk away.  
  
On the way to her chambers her grandfather met her. Falling into step with her he said; "Walk with me my dear. There are many questions that I have for you." Nodding her consent he continued, "First of all, this is not your first meeting with the prince is it?"  
  
Bowing her head she said, "No grandfather, the prince and I have met before." He raised an eyebrow, which was her cue to continue. "When Mithrandir and you sent me on my test I wandered into Mirkwood. A storm was raging and my horse got spooked and ran off leaving me stranded. It was the prince who found me."  
  
Celeborn sensed that she was not telling everything, "Go on child, I wish to hear the entire story."  
  
Sighing she continued; "Against what Mithrandir said he and I went into Dol Gulder to scout it. It is a horrible place and has given me nightmares ever since. While there we had a run in with the Necromancer. I went up against him though I did not have the power or the strength and was injured." Looking up at her grandfather she continued, "He took me back to his father's halls where their healers healed my wounds. The king was on a hunting party at the time so I did not meet him and I suspect he was never told of my visit. When I was released the prince gave me a horse and provisions and we said our farewells. From there I went to Rivendell and you know what happened then."  
  
Celeborn stopped and looked at her; "I am disappointed that you did not follow the advice you gave us and more disappointed that you did not tell us the whole story. However you learned some valuable lessons that you should not have had to learn and you returned to us safely and for that I am glad. Now run along and get ready for tonight, I want you to look your best for our guests. I am sure that Prince Legolas would appreciate it."  
  
Bowing to her grandfather she ran to her chambers where one of her maidens was laying out dresses for her. Going through them she found one she adored. It was a soft; muted moss green color made from the lightest of materials. It hung loosely on her body yet moved in an alluring way. After years of keeping her hair pulled back on guard duty she decided to let her hair hang free for the evening though her maiden pinned flowers throughout. She wore no jewelry save fore the carved elanor flower that she had been given on her trip to Mirkwood.  
  
By the time she had finished it was time for her to go down to the great hall for the feast that had been prepared. Then there was a soft knock at her door. Her maiden opened it to reveal Legolas standing there in formal dress.  
  
Stepping inside he said, "My lady your grandfather gave me permission to escort you to dinner tonight." He gave a formal bow then said; "I have also brought a present for you my lady." Then he held out a necklace. It was made of a silver hoop that went around the neck and it had a large smooth oval stone that hung down that was the color of dark amber. "I see that it will compliment your gown nicely." He stepped towards her and placed the necklace around her neck to where the stone would hang in the hollow of her throat. After doing so he held out his arm for her to take.  
  
Galadrien was very touched by the gift and smiling took his arm. They walked down to the Great Hall where a herald announced their coming to the guests. "The Lord and Lady of Lorien are pleased to present to you Prince Legolas Greenleaf, son of Thranduil the King of Mirkwood and Lady Galadrien Tindomiel of the Galadhrim." As they entered Galadrien pointed out some of the guests to the prince. Included on the guest list were her cousins Elladan and Elrohir, also present were Gildor, Erestor, and Glorfindel.  
  
After what seemed like ages they were seated at the banquet table and the feast began. She did not know from where but her grandfather had procured many fine foods and wines for the guests. It was a good feast filled with laughter, music and merriment. Galadrien could not remember the last time that she had this much fun or had eaten this much. Soon the desserts were brought out, individual winterberry tarts that astonished many of the guests since the berries were supposed to be out of season. Adrolas, ever to be malcontent brought this up; "Well it figures that guests such as us would not be worth using fresh fruit on. Dried berry tarts, even my father would not stoop so low."  
  
Angry words began to form in the back of Galadrien's throat but a look from Celeborn silenced them. Standing he said; "You are mistaken Your Highness, we serve only the best to our guests. The berries though out of season are fresh." Indicating to Galadrien he said; "We have my granddaughter to thank. She knows of ways to coax the bushes to bear fruit out of season." Sitting back Adrolas seemed to be at a loss for words.  
  
After that people began to filter out of the hall, the banquet was winding down. Galadrien took the opportunity to slip out into the open to get fresh air. She began to walk back to her chambers to get dome rest when someone fell into step beside her.  
  
"Mind if I escort you back to your chambers my lady?" asked Prince Legolas offering his arm to her.  
  
Smiling she took his arm saying; "I would have thought that you would have stayed to chat with the rest of the nobles. You are going to become very popular around here so you better watch yourself."  
  
Patting her arm he replied; "Well it must be better than the attention I get at home. I am considered to be quite the eligible bachelor so therefore I am hounded by these twins that always seem to be about in the halls. I admit they are pretty but not the brightest on Middle Earth and I have no interest in them but they can't see to get that."  
  
Laughing she replied; "I know the type you are talking about we have a few around here. They are harmless, simply social butterflies who like to be where the people are. Truly if you ignore them enough they fade away."  
  
They had now reached the tree where her chambers where. Legolas took her hand and softly kissed the back of it. "Quel kaima (sleep well) my lady."  
  
Curtsying to the prince she replied; "Quel esta (rest well) Your Highness." Then she went up the steps carved into the tree and into her chambers where she closed the door. Peeking out her window she watched him walk across the courtyard to where his guest quarters had been prepared. Smiling to herself she lay back on a lounger and drifted off into the elven world of sleep 


	8. Attack and Goodbyes

The Morningstar Author: Dimcoriel Rating: PG-13 Disclaimer: Same old stuff  
  
A/N: Ok I know I promised that this would be the chapter where I incorporated HTK, well I lied. That hopefully will be the next chapter. This chapter is still bridge material but I promise it will be good bridge material.  
  
The next few days found Galadrien and the prince in her grandfather's private study listening to him and the ambassador go on and on about nothing. It seemed like they were talking in circles about this point or that point. Nothing was being accomplished and neither one wished to back down. Galadrien found herself getting very bored and Celeborn noticed.  
  
He stopped the proceedings and said; "I see that we are boring the children. But do not worry yourselves about it. I admit diplomacy can be boring. Galadrien why don't you take Prince Legolas out and show him the forest. I am sure it will be more interesting than this."  
  
Happy to be free of the proceedings Galadrien could not get out of there fast enough. Legolas met her out in the courtyard. Looking over at him she said; "First we should change our clothes. Formal dress and the forest do not mix very well."  
  
An hour later, now in more comfortable clothing Galadrien and Legolas made their way through the trees. They both carried bows and quivers on their backs and Galadrien carried Ringilion. As they made their way Galadrien pointed out the wonders of the forest to Legolas. Thickets of elanor flowers, where songbirds had their nests, where rabbits dug their holes. They came to the river and easily made it across. It began to get dark and they found a flet on which to rest for the night.  
  
Soon Galadrien found herself in the realm of sleep where the light from the moon and stars blended with that of her consciousness to create dreams. But this dream was different; she was in a place that was very different, one she did not know. Men and elves were rushing about and she could hear the Black Speech outside.  
  
Looking around she was in some kind of field hospital. Injured men were being brought in left and right. There were screams for help and screams to be put out of their misery. She ran outside to a worse scene, they were in the very pits of hell, Mordor itself. Not to far off she could see where the battle was being fought and many elves and men were giving their lives. Then something caught her eye, orcs had flanked the masses and were heading for the field hospital.  
  
She turned to run and warn the hospital so it could be evacuated but she was struck in the back with an arrow. As she fell to the ground her world went black.  
  
She hit the ground with a sickening thud. Looking up she could see the flet 50 ft overhead. In a flash Legolas was on the ground next to her. "Are you alright Galadrien?" he asked.  
  
Looking around she replied; "Yes I think so. What happened, how did I end up on the ground?"  
  
Cradling her in his arms he said; "You were having a nightmare. I tried to wake you but you fought me. Then in your struggle you fell. I am glad to see you are not injured."  
  
Pushing herself into a more upright position she said; "What a nightmare it was. There was a battle between men and orcs. I was in a field hospital and it was attacked, I was shot by an arrow and that is all I can remember."  
  
Helping her to her feet Legolas said; "We should get back to Caras Galadhon, your grandparents will want to hear of this."  
  
Before they could get underway she stopped and looked around. "I smell something foul on the air; we are very close to the border." Indicating for him to follow her she silently made her way through the trees to the low brush that dotted the border. Peeking over the brush she saw a band of orcs preparing to battle.  
  
It wasn't many only about 30, meaning it was just a roving band trying their luck and not a war party. In the back of her mind she knew that members of the Guard where around but hidden also watching this happen. Looking around she began the call of a local songbird. She waited a second than a second call came back answering her. Then from around them about a dozen of the Guard stepped out from their hiding spots. Their leader was Orophin, one of Haldirs brothers.  
  
Gathering them to her she said, "There is no time to sound the alarm in the city, we must hold them back. No blood is to be spilled under our trees. Keep them out of the forest."  
  
Orophin nodded and began shouting orders to the men. A couple had never fought against orcs before but looked ready to face them. The odds were not in their favor but they were not bad, only 2 to 1. In her mind she knew they would succeed. No orc had ever set foot in Lorien and no orc ever would.  
  
The rabble of orcs continued to may their way to the border of the forest. At this insistence of both Orophin and Legolas she now stood on the flet to keep her away from danger. This gave her a good vantage point of where everyone was. Below her members were hiding in the low brush that dotted the border preparing their weapons.  
  
It was obvious the orcs had no leadership, they could hardly coordinate themselves. She waited till they were close enough then signaled Orophin to begin the attack.  
  
The orcs had no idea what to do and began to run frantically about. This made her smile because victory would be theirs. Then something caught her eye, 3 orcs trying to flank the group. She picked up her bow and quickly downed two of them. The third was wearing some kind of armour over vital parts of his body which arrows would not easily penetrate.  
  
Drawing her sword she slid down a rope to the ground and walked out to meet him. He was large and rather ugly and he exuded a rather rank stench of dead flesh. In his hand he carried a curved sword of iron. She raised her sword in a manner that told him to defend himself and the blue steel of the blade glimmered in the sun.  
  
In a flash their blades met with the ringing of metal on metal. Soon they were engaged in combat that would lead to either's death. He caught her off guard once and kicked her in the stomach which sent her tumbling back. But she did not let that dissuade her. She was starting to get tired but could not let it show. She could hear something behind her but thought it was Legolas or one of the Guards. Then Legolas came into view holding the weapon of another orc. He shouted something but she could not make it out. Then she heard a bowstring snap and felt something hit her back and she fell to the ground unconscious.  
  
She awoke to find herself lying in her bed. There was a low throbbing pain in her back that made moving difficult. A healers assistant was in the room moving about and when he saw that Galadrien was awake he made a quiet exit, most likely to tell her grandparents that she was awake. Soon her room was filled with people including Legolas and Haldir.  
  
The assistant helped her sit up and placed pillows behind her back and handed her a cup of water to ease her dry throat. After taking a few measured sips she was finally able to talk. Looking around she asked; "What happened?"  
  
Legolas was the first to answer; "You were flanked and got shot in the back. Orophin killed the one that shot you and I killed the leader of the rabble. No blood was spilled under your trees." He paused for a moment than continued; "We thought you were dead, you had become pale with blood loss and you were not moving."  
  
Celeborn than interrupted when he saw that Legolas was faltering; "They brought you here where we noticed that you still clung to your light. You have been unconscious for nearly two weeks. Yet there was never any doubt in our minds that you would recover."  
  
Galadriel then shooed everyone from the room on the grounds that her granddaughter still needed rest. Yet Legolas remained behind and made himself comfortable in a chair. She could tell that he did not have good news. Sighing he said; "My father has decided that the talks are going nowhere and has ordered us home."  
  
She was stunned by this and lowering her head she said; "Then your coming here was in vain. It accomplished nothing."  
  
Legolas took her hand and replied; "No, it was not in vain; I got to know you and your good heart more than I ever did before. And that is accomplishing something, though it was not my fathers' intention for this trip." He then stood and said; "We leave tomorrow at first light, I must go prepare for the journey back home."  
  
"Wait, just for a minute. I have a gift for you." she said as she reached for a box sitting just under her bed. Setting it on her lap she opened it and took out a long silver knife with a white bone hilt. The hilt was inscribed with many runes including the prince's name, rank and his lineage. Also in the box was a simple scabbard to carry it in. Galadrien handed it to him saying; "I do not know who made the blade but the inscriptions on the hilt I carved."  
  
Legolas stood speechless for a few moment than said; "I thank you for this gift my lady but I am puzzled by it. I do not use knives or swords in combat. My bow and arrows have always worked well for me."  
  
Galadrien nodded and said; "I thought you would say that. Remember my prince that there comes a time when a bow breaks and arrows run out. Or perhaps you are in too close of a combat to use them. In those times a good knife or sword can mean the difference between life and death."  
  
He nodding in understanding and replied; "I thank you my lady for this gift. Though I hope that I may not have to use it. Though I suggest you learn more about a bow, you are good yes but not great. I hope that one day we shall pit our abilities against one another in a friendly duel." He then leaned over and gave Galadrien a soft kiss on the forehead. "Naamarie my fair lady. I hope that our paths shall cross again."  
  
Smiling she said; "In my heart I know we shall meet again my good prince and I am looking forward to that day. I am also looking forward to our friendly duel."  
  
With that she leaned back against the pillows and Legolas silently left. The next day with minimal fuss and fanfare Legolas and the rest of the entourage left Lorien to return to Mirkwood. Galadrien was not there to see them off since the healers had not pronounced her fit to leave her bed. It would be a long recovery from this wound but she had her mind set that she would not only recover but come out from this experience stronger than before. She then fell asleep and dreamt of beautiful things to come. 


	9. Unexpected Announcement

Title: The Morningstar  
  
Author: Dimcoriel  
  
Disclaimer: If it looks like it belongs to Tolkien than it does, I only own Galadrien and Alana.  
  
A/N: This chapter is actually ch 1 to my other fic Heir to a Kingdom re- written. It is not plagerism since I wrote the other story.  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Galadrien squinted in the midday sunlight. Carefully she looked at her two targets, dummies with bulls-eyes painted on the chests. Then she turned her bow horizontal and pulled two arrows from the quiver next to her. She pulled a feather from each and nocked them to her bow. She raised her bow, took aim and in a heartbeat pulled her bowstring back and released it with a loud THWAP. The arrows shot forth, straight at first but then each veered off and hit the targets dead center. Galadrien lowered her bow and smiled. Tenth time today she had hit two targets at once, and each one had become progressively smaller.  
  
Haldir the head of the Lorien Guard walked over and clapped her on the shoulder. "Well done milady," he said with a note of pride in his voice. Haldir had been training Galadrien on weapons since she was a child and was his best pupil.  
  
"Yes well done dear," her grandfather the Lord Celeborn had been watching her practice all day.  
  
"Thank you Haldir, thank you Grandfather," she replied before setting her bow in a case with her quiver of arrows.  
  
Haldir walked over to inspect the targets, "Dead center, if those had been orcs they would be dead, you have a very good eye milady."  
  
Lord Celeborn gave his granddaughter a hug, "Now go wash up, your grandmother and I have something that we would like to discuss with you at dinner." With that he turned and walked out of the practice area.  
  
Galadrien turned to Haldir, "I wonder what they wish to discuss with me."  
  
"I know not my lady, but I shall see you at dinner." With that Haldir turned and began taking down the practice dummies.  
  
Galadrien walked into her chambers high in the trees of Lorien. She took off her practice clothes and walked into her bathing area. To her delight she noticed that someone had already drawn a bath for her and had placed flowers in the water to scent it. Taking a towel from the shelf she wrapped herself up and sat on the edge of the bathing area and began trailing her fingers through the warm water. Letting the towel fall to the floor she stepped into the bath. The water felt so good after a day's worth of exercise.  
  
Sighing Galadrien let her hair down and lay back in the tub, letting the scent of the elanor flowers fill her nostrils. She would have fallen asleep but she remembered that she was expected at dinner. She washed her long hair with a special shampoo made of a berry that grows wild in the forests of Lorien. The scent mixed well with that of the elanor which softened and scented her skin. Grabbing the towel she stepped out of the bath.  
  
With a start she realized that someone had left the curtains open and that her bathing area looked straight at Haldir's quarters. The only thing covering his windows was a thin, gauzy material that let air circulate throughout the room. She could see him vaguely through the material and started blushing when she noticed that he had no clothes on.  
  
As if sensing that someone was watching him he turned to his window. Gasping Galadrien quickly ducked into her dressing room and started giggling like mad. One of her handmaidens, Alandriel looked at her as if she was mad. Galadrien waved her towards her closet and said, "I shall tell you later Alana."  
  
"Very well miss, which dress would you like to wear tonight?" she asked.  
  
Galadrien thought for a minute then responded, "The blue silk one with yellow ribbons in my hair." While Alana prepared her dress, Galadrien put on new underclothes and dried her hair. Then she put on the dress that Alana held out for her and waited while she fastened it closed. She sat patiently while Alana braided her hair into many braids, adding ribbons to some and tied the braids in intricate knots on her head. When her hair was done Galadrien slipped on a pair of soft slippers and shook her head at the jewelry offered to her.  
  
Then she quickly made her way down to the dining hall, stopping only momentarily at the entrance to smooth her dress. Pushing the door open she noticed that despite the grandeur of the hall tonight there was only a small table set in the center of the room.  
  
There were four chairs around the table, two on one side and two on the other. The Lord Celeborn and his wife the Lady Galadriel already occupied one side of the table. On the other side sat Haldir, now dressed in a formal tunic and pants. He stood as Galadrien approached and pulled out her chair, "Milady" he said with a small bow.  
  
Galadrien looked at her grandmother and asked, "Where is everyone else?"  
  
Lady Galadriel smiled and said "They are eating elsewhere tonight, I thought that we would have a quiet dinner together." With that servants came out of the kitchen carrying platters of steamed and broiled vegetables and a great platter with a large roasted rabbit on it. With haste they were all served but before they could begin eating Galadrien asked, "What is it that you wanted to discuss with me?"  
  
Her grandparents looked at each other, then Lord Celeborn turned to her and said "Haldir says that your skills with a bow and arrow are unrivaled by anyone in Lorien. Hey says that you have grown beyond his knowledge to teach." Galadrien looked sideways at Haldir who did not return her look but looked at his plate and blushed red.  
  
Her grandfather continued, "We have decided to send you to Mirkwood, into King Thranduil's realm where his master archers could teach you more of the craft." Galadrien sat for a moment and thought, "Mirkwood, a large dark forest with a beauty all its own, but not without danger. A forest full of giant spiders and roving bands of orcs. "  
  
She took a bite of rabbit and thought some more, "but then there are the Princes of Mirkwood, Legolas the eldest and his younger brother Adrolas. It has been years since I last saw them, Legolas was always the courteous and the handsome one, his brother on the other hand was rude and snobbish and a bit smarmy."  
  
Lady Galadriel reached out and placed her hand on her granddaughters, "Galadrien, what is your answer?"  
  
Galadrien looked up and smiled, "I shall go to Mirkwood, when do I leave?" Celeborn smiled, "At the end of the week so you best get ready, and time passes quickly."  
  
Quickly she stood up, "May I be excused?" "Of course you may dear, you need all the time you can get to prepare for this journey," said her grandfather. Galadrien quickly kissed both her grandfather and grandmother on the cheek and ran out of the dining hall.  
  
Outside she was met by her cousin Arwen who was visiting from Imladris. Excitedly she asked, "Did you hear the good news, I am being sent to Mirkwood. I shall get to see Prince Legolas again, isn't this exciting Arwen?"  
  
Placing her hands on Galadrien's shoulders Arwen replied, "Yes it is very exciting and I am very happy that you shall see the prince again. This will be a good time in your life my cousin and I hope you enjoy it." She kissed her on the forehead than said, "Now you must go and start getting ready, you depart very soon."  
  
She ran up the stairs at breakneck speed, scaring several servants and ran into her quarters calling for her handmaiden, "Alana! Alana!"  
  
Alana ran out of her adjoining quarters looking very startled, "What is it milady?"  
  
"Something good is happening Alana," said Galadrien. "We are going to Mirkwood and will be there for some time." Upon hearing this Alana immediately began pulling traveling bags out of the closet. While she was doing that Galadrien was putting her hair down and removing her gown and putting on some light nightclothes, she was tired and wished to sleep. Seeing this Alana quickly turned down Galadrien's bed and took the traveling things into her room, "Sleep my lady" she said, "You had a busy day and the next few will be even busier."  
  
Galadrien waited till Alana had gone to her room and turned off her light. Then she climbed out of bed and went into her bathing area. She walked over to the window and looked out. There was a break in the canopy of the trees overhead and through it she could see some stars and the crescent moon.  
  
She gazed up at the moon and stars thinking about the last time she had seen the Princes of Mirkwood. It had been around 250 years since the time when they had visited Lorien. They stayed only a month, but what a month it had been. A grand ball was held in honor of the Princes, meals were more festive, the people of Lorien were eager to make their stay the most comfortable they had ever had. She remembered what time she has spent with Prince Legolas, sitting in on diplomatic meetings, walking through the forest and fighting marauding orcs that happened to pick his visit to attack. Then in the blink of an eye they had left to return to Mirkwood and life returned to normal.  
  
Galadrien had one thing to remember Legolas by. He had taken a piece of wood and carved it into a small elanor flower. She often wore it pinned to a favored dress or in her hair. Her reverie was broken when she noticed that Haldir had lit a lamp in his quarters, she could see him doing stretching exercises in his room wearing almost nothing at all. She watched him for sometime till he tired and blew out his lamp. Sighing she returned to her bed to sleep.  
  
The next few days flew by that week as preparations were made for her journey to Mirkwood. Horses for herself, Haldir and Alana were chosen, as well as packhorses to carry their belongings. Escorts were also picked to protect them from any dangers along the way. Seamstresses worked day and night to fit her for new gowns, no doubt King Thranduil would hold many balls in her honor and Galadrien had insisted that they make several for Alana, the girl worked so hard, she deserved them. The cooks in the kitchen also worked day and night making lembas, the elven journey bread and other foods for their journey.  
  
Finally after a whirlwind of preparation the day came to depart for Mirkwood. Galadrien stood by her horse, a large black colt named NightsShadow. She wore traveling clothes of a soft green and gray material and a moss green cloak to protect from wind. She was whispering to NightsShadow as her grandparents approached.  
  
Lord Celeborn was the first to speak, "This is the first time we have sent a lady of our realm to train in Mirkwood, make us proud dear." With that he kissed her on the cheek and then slipped a note into her hand. Having done that he went to go speak with Haldir.  
  
Then she turned to her grandmother, "Grandmother you know I always do my best."  
  
"I know dear and your grandfather knows that as well." then Lady Galadriel took her granddaughter by the shoulders, "Dear I saw something in the mirror last night, beware of Adrolas, he bears ill will to his brother and I fear that he may turn it to you as well. But fear not your journey, it will be uneventful and you will remain safe throughout. Now mount up, it appears Haldir is ready to go."  
  
With that Galadriel turned and joined Celeborn on the stairs leading to the main audience hall. Arwen was also standing there looking very happy. Galadrien jumped up onto her horses back with ease and turned him towards her grandparents. She raised her hand in salute then turned NightsShadow towards in the gate. With Haldir in the lead the party rode out of Lorien. Galadrien turned back only once, watching the trees of her childhood fade away. She didn't dwell on it, one chapter of her life was closing and another was starting. 


	10. Night under the Stars and Confession

Chapter 2  
  
Legolas sat high in a tree watching the comings and goings of people visiting his father, the king. Off to one side he noticed a group of guards on horseback riding off down the southern road. It was odd because hardly anyone used the southern road; most people came by the eastern road which was safer. He wondered if they would be getting visitors out of the south, perhaps Gondor or even perhaps Lorien.  
  
Someone shaking the tree broke his reverie. Looking down he saw his younger brother Adrolas. "Come down Legolas, Father has something important he wishes to speak to us about." Then Adrolas turned and went back into the castle.  
  
Muttering to himself something about being impatient Legolas swiftly jumped from branch to branch until he hit the ground with a soft thud. Walking quickly he joined up with his brother and they walked to their fathers study together. Knocking softly they entered their fathers spacious room. Legolas being older spoke first, "You wished to speak to us father?"  
  
King Thranduil turned to them, "Yes I did, sit both of you." They obeyed and sat in the two chairs that stood opposite their fathers' desk. Thranduil reached into a drawer and pulled out a message cylinder, "This message came from Lord Celeborn in Lorien. It seems that one of their archers has progressed beyond what their weapons master can teach and he wrote to inform me that he would be sending this person here to train further with our master archers."  
  
Legolas must have looked confused, Lord Celeborn often sent people to train with them, why would this person be any different. Sensing his son's confusion King Thranduil went on, "I am telling you this because of who this person is. This person is no ordinary member of their guard. This person is Lord Celeborn's own granddaughter, the Lady Galadrien; whom I know you have met. She shall arrive within the week. On the day of her arrival we shall hold a grand ball and you Legolas shall be her escort."  
  
Legolas sat back with shock, it had been at least 200 years since he last saw the Lady Galadrien, and now she was leaving the safety of the enclave at Lorien and coming to Mirkwood.  
  
King Thranduil went on, "I have already dispatched members of our guard to clear the southern road of spiders and orcs and to watch the road for their arrival." With that he sat back down at his desk and pulled out some important work. Seeing this Legolas and Adrolas quickly got up and left their father to his work.  
  
Looking up Thranduil stopped Legolas; "Just a minute son, I would like to speak to you in private." Legolas stopped and Thranduil spoke again; "I know you have a slight history with this lady son and I thought I should warn you that she is coming not just to study weapons craft. That was simply a ruse to get her grandmother to agree to the trip. In truth she is coming here to help end this feud with her grandfather's blessing." Legolas nodded in understanding and his father continued, "I want you to find some way to link our realms so that Galadriel has no choice but to agree to end the feud. That is all my son." Legolas nodded, bowed and left the room.  
  
Outside Legolas turned to Adrolas who was leaning against the wall smirking, "The Lady of Lorien coming here, isn't that rich." Legolas decided to ignore his brother and started walking towards the archery practice area. Adrolas continued, "You know she probably won't remember you, she is a lady after all and ladies of her standing receive all kinds of visitors. You gave her nothing to remember you by."  
  
Legolas ignored his brother and kept walking, of course she had something to remember him by, he had carved her a small elanor flower, but then again what if it had broken or what if she lost it. He walked out into the training yard and looked up through the canopy of trees at the sky, it was twilight already and the stars were starting to shine. Looking up at them he wondered where Galadrien was at that moment.  
  
Four days journey south of Mirkwood, Galadrien and her group lay camping out in the open plains. The 6 guards who were traveling with them lay in a circle around the fire. Alana, Galadrien and Haldir all lay inside the circle. Galadrien noticed Haldir staring at the stars so she picked up her bedding and lay next to him. "Tell me Haldir, what you see in the stars," she asked.  
  
He thought for a moment then took her hand and pointed to a grouping of stars, "There is Iluvatar, the father of Elves and Man alike." He looked at the sky again and pointed to three groupings of stars, "and those represent Vilya, Narya, and Nenya, the Rings of Power."  
  
Quickly he put her hand down; being so close to her in this fashion was intoxicating to him. It took every ounce of his resistance not to kiss her at this very moment. Much to his surprise she inched closer, "Haldir, do you think Mirkwood has changed since I was last there?"  
  
He pondered that for a moment then said "No doubt it has changed as such things change often. Though I suspect the change was not for the better. The Necromancer is still a threat to the population though he hasn't made his presence known in a while."  
  
Galadrien moved closer to Haldir and laid her head on his shoulder, "I feel so vulnerable out here in the open. This is odd because I have been this way before, though long ago."  
  
Haldir almost lost his composure, her being so close was maddening, "I suspect you will grow used to it again. The first few times I camped in the open I was uneasy being so exposed but with time I came to like it."  
  
Galadrien placed a hand on his cheek and turned his face towards hers and gently kissed him on the forehead, "Sleep now Haldir, for a in few short days we shall be in Mirkwood. Then I shall see my prince again." With that she soon fell into an elves slumber, with her eyes open blending real light with that of a dream world.  
  
Haldir however stayed awake for sometime running his fingers through her soft hair and doing his best not to act on his fantasies but he soon feel into a deep elven slumber melding the light of the stars to the images of Galadrien inside his head.  
  
Galadrien woke several days later to the sounds of Alana and the guards making breakfast. They had entered the outskirts of Mirkwood the night before and had camped in a small clearing. Turning to her side she noticed that Haldir was not there. For the past four nights they had laid side by side as they slept, she did it because she was uneasy sleeping in the open and needed a comforting presence and that presence was Haldir, but what he was thinking as they lay there she did not know.  
  
Alana, noticing that she was awake went over to her, "We are only half a day's ride from Thranduil's halls, there is a small waterfall nearby, perhaps you should go bathe."  
  
Galadrien stood, "Yes I shall, and all I need is a change of clothing." Alana quickly got her a new cloak, this one much finer then the one she traveled in as well as a new dress, all very fine traveling clothes. She picked up her bow and quiver of arrows, as well as her sword. All of which she had taken out when they entered Mirkwood and accepted the clothes then set off on a path through the trees.  
  
The morning air was fragrant with wood flowers and the sunlight dappled through the trees. The path ended at a place where a small river cascaded down a waterfall. She took her clothes off and set them on a rock with her bow and quiver. Then in a graceful leap she dived into the pool. The water was cold but not bracing cold and felt good after 4 long days on horseback. She swam around for a while then stood under the waterfall letting the water cascade over her body. She then dived back into the water and surfaced in the middle of the pool with the distinct feeling that she was being watched.  
  
Haldir had woken early to scout the forest around them. He had walked around in a wide circle then had walked towards the sound of the waterfall. All the while he thought of Galadrien. He thought of how they lay side by side yet he never had to courage to tell her he loved her. He had just approached the waterfall when he heard a splash. Startled he ducked behind a rock and glanced at the pool.  
  
There was Galadrien, her pale skin a stark contrast to the dark blue of the water. For once in his life Haldir did not know what to do, should be back away and risk being seen, should he make his presence known and risk getting yelled at? While he contemplated he watched as she swam; her lithe body cutting through the water with grace. He did not know how long he watched her but his concentration was broken when she called out his name.  
  
"Haldir!" Galadrien called out spotting him peeking out from behind a rock, "Haldir come down here." Diving back into the water she swam to the middle of the pool to wait for him.  
  
Like a scolded child he walked down the path to the rock where her clothing was. She treaded water to keep afloat and stared at him, "Why were you behind that rock?"  
  
He started to stutter and stammer out a reply then she cut him off, "Stop, I don't want to hear anymore." He looked very dejected. Then she smiled and started laughing, "Haldir I am not mad at you. A little confused as to why you would watch me in such a way but not mad." Then he visibly relaxed and Galadrien continued, "You look like you could use a bath as well, put your clothes next to mine and jump in, the water is wonderful."  
  
Haldir looked at her with a shocked and embarrassed look on his face. Galadrien just laughed, "Oh I won't look while you undress, here I will even turn around." She turned and faced the opposite direction and heard him taking off his clothes and then a splash as he dived into the water. She turned back around but he was nowhere to been seen. Then she felt a tug on her foot and he surfaced right behind her and splashed her.  
  
Laughing he quickly swam away. "Oh I am going to get you for that," she said and started to swim after him. Then he again disappeared below the water and she stopped looking for a ripple, any sign of where he was. Then without warning he popped up behind her and dunked her beneath the surface. Surfacing she turned to face him when he started swimming slowly towards her. Soon she was backed into a corner. Grinning evilly Haldir advanced towards her when suddenly she ducked below the surface of the water. She surfaced just behind him and with a kick that sent a wave over his head swam towards the other side.  
  
He swam after her laughing at how she used his own trick against him. Galadrien reached the other side and jumped up onto a large flat rock, Haldir jumped up beside her. Laughing at him she asked, "Now wasn't that fun?" Instead of answering her he did something rather impulsive, he kissed her. He drew upon years of held back emotion and kissed her with as much passion as he could muster.  
  
Galadrien for her part found herself not resisting but accepting the kiss and responding to it. But just as she was reaching to pull him closer he pulled away, "I am so sorry milady; I do not know what came over me." And with that he grabbed his clothes, hurriedly put them on and ran back towards camp.  
  
Grabbing her clothes she called after him, "Haldir wait!" But he did not listen. Quickly putting her clothes on she grabbed her bow and quiver and ran off after him but stopped when she realized that she would never catch him, he was too fast. She leaned against a tree to finish fastened her clothing and to catch her breath when she heard something awful, a terrifying scream coming from the direction of camp and an all too familiar, very sickening smell. The smell of an orc. 


	11. Rescue and Race to Save a Hero

Upon hearing the scream Galadrien immediately began running towards camp. Upon entering the clearing she gazed at the destruction around her. Two guards lay dead with arrows sticking out of their chests, her horse also lay dead and the camp was in shambles and the orcs were not done yet. Alana was fighting off two orcs with a sword. Haldir was also fighting off orcs with a sword; his bow lay broken at his feet.  
  
Quickly Galadrien sprang into action, remembering her last archery lesson she took two arrows and pulled a feather from each. Taking aim at two orcs she quickly pulled and released the bowstring. The arrows shot and hit the intended targets square in the back, the orcs fell dead. She ducked behind a tree and used her covered position to slay more orcs. But soon she was out of arrows and the ones that lay around her were broken.  
  
Quickly she assessed the situation, 2 guards dead, 2 fighting and 2 were missing along with the pack horses. Haldir spotted her, "My Lady take cover, take my horse and save yourself." But Galadrien had no intention of running away, 4 loyal servants needed her help. In a heartbeat she unsheathed her sword, the blue blade gleaming in the sun. Then she rushed into the fray.  
  
Soon they found themselves encircled by orcs. It was looking very hopeless. The guards were injured severely and could barely stand, Alana's back was cut up, Haldir's right arm was useless and she had a nasty cut above her eye and blood was running down her face. But they were resolved to fight to the last man. The orcs began moving in closer. Galadrien flinched at the smell of them then took a deep breath and assumed a fighting stance. Then suddenly an arrow flew past her ear and hit the orc in front of her in the chest  
  
Legolas and members of his fathers guard rode into the clearing, bows singing and swords drawn. The orcs turned their attention to the new attackers. During the ensuing confusion the two guards managed to get to their horses. But Galadrien soon found herself up against 3 orcs. She was backed against a tree and the orcs were closing in for a kill.  
  
Then before she knew it two of them were dead and the one survivor was running for its life. Before any other orcs could do anything Prince Legolas rode over holding out his hand. Slinging her bow over her shoulder and re-sheathing her sword, she grabbed his hand and jumped up onto the back of his horse. Looking around she noticed that Haldir despite his injuries was on his horse and that Alana was riding with one of the Mirkwood guards. Leaning against Legolas's back she whispered, "Take me away from this place."  
  
They rode for 2 hours then stopped where a small stream crossed the road. The two missing guards and the pack horses were there waiting for them. Jumping down from the horse she went over to them, "Where were you two?"  
  
One of them answered, "When the Orcs attacked we were told by Mistress Alandriel to take the pack horses and to get help. We met Prince Legolas on his way to escort you to the palace and told him of the attack."  
  
Galadrien sighed then sank to the bank of the stream; dipping her hands into the water she splashed her face. When she did it opened the cut on her forehead and it started to sting, which brought tears to her eyes.  
  
Legolas jumped from his horse and walked over to her and kneeled down, "Here let me see that cut." Very tenderly he probed the skin around the cut, "Don't worry it's not deep but it will hurt for awhile." He tore a piece of cloth from the inside of his cloak and pressed to the wound. Soon the bleeding stopped and he removed the cloth, "There, now does that feel better?"  
  
All Galadrien could do was nod. Looking around she saw one of the Mirkwood guards tending to the cuts on Alana's back. She walked over, "How bad are they?"  
  
The guard looked up and said, "They are not deep, I am doing what I can here but she must see our healers. Your two guards will also need the healers help."  
  
Galadrien nodded, "Then let us move out quickly."  
Then she noticed that Haldir was still sitting on his horse. He had fashioned a makeshift sling for his injured arm. Walking closer she noticed that the color in his face was off and that his eyes were closed partially. Upon closer examination she saw that he was sweating profusely and that his breathing was very shallow and irregular. Then she noticed something that frightened her greatly, he held his left arm to his side and that it was covered with dried blood. "Ed' i'ear ar' elenea! Tua amin!" (By the sea and stars! Help me!)  
  
Then Haldir passed out, he slumped and slid off his horse. Galadrien caught him and sank to the ground under his weight. She laid him out and removed his hand from his side. What she saw made her physically ill. He had been stabbed with an orc sword and from the color that the wound was turning the blade had been poisoned. Then it dawned on her, if they did not get him to the healers at the palace soon he would die.  
  
Galadrien fought back tears as she looked at the gaping wound in Haldir's side. She had known Haldir all her long life he couldn't die now, not like this. She had always thought that he would one-day sail west to the Havens and not be cut down by an orcs sword.  
  
Legolas and the others upon hearing her cry came running over. "We must get him to the palace and quickly" said one of the guards.  
  
Galadrien stood up, "I will take him." Then in one fluid jump mounted his horse. The guards picked up Haldir and placed him in front of her. She took off her cloak and wrapped it around both him and her.  
  
Legolas put his hand on the horse, "You can't go alone."  
  
Giving him a steely gaze she replied, "Well then I hope you can keep up because I am going." With that she gave the horse a sharp kick and galloped off down the road.  
  
Holding Haldir close and keeping her head down to avoid low hanging tree branches she urged the horse to go faster, but it was not easy because it carried two full grown elves on its back. She could feel his heart palpitating in his chest. Silently she urged the horse to go faster even though it could not. "The poison must be working fast," she thought for Haldir was sweating and his skin was very hot to the touch.  
  
Then she started thinking about the Orc attack, there were too many of them to be a roving band and the weapons were not standard Orc weapons. She had seen the arrows they were not made by Orcs, but she did not know who made them.  
  
The sound of another horse brought her back into the real world. Turning around she saw Legolas on his own horse galloping towards her, "I told you not to go alone."  
  
Looking at him she replied, "I see you caught up. Now lets see if you can keep up."  
  
It seemed like hours later that they were riding into the courtyard of Thranduil's palace. They had already gotten word of the attack and swarmed about Galadrien and Legolas. Two people took Haldir from her and laid him on a stretcher. They started to take him into the palace.  
  
She jumped from the horse and started to follow them; "Wait I want to go with you"  
  
Prince Legolas stopped her, "You need to rest milady, let the healers do their work. I will take you up to your chambers." Galadrien sighed but followed him.  
  
They walked through massive wooden doors into the halls of stone. First they walked through the main hall and up a set of stairs carved in the rock. Then he led her down a wide hall then down another hall on the left. He stopped in front of a large door, "These will be your chambers, mine is right next door on the right and Haldir when the healers discharge him will be to the left."  
  
Galadrien pushed the doors open and entered her chambers. They were larger and more opulent than the ones she had in Lorien. The bed was very wide and covered in a moss green coverlet. The furniture was made of a rich dark wood with a warm glow to it. The only thing it lacked was a window, but there were many lamps that gave off soft light.  
She sighed and sat on the bed, Legolas came and sat down next to her, "You should get some rest, it has been a tiring day." She nodded and lay down; Legolas pulled the coverlet over her. "Rest well milady."  
  
Before he could leave she said, "Don't leave me alone, please stay with me."  
  
Legolas nodded, "As you with milady." He lady down next to her and she laid her head on his shoulder and soon they both were asleep.  
Galadrien woke several hours later and got out of the bed. Legolas was still asleep so she walked softly out of the room and shut the door without a sound. Catching a servant in the hallway she asked where the healer's wing was and was given directions.  
  
Pushing open the door she walked into a softly lit room. Looking around she spotted Haldir lying on a bed in the corner. She walked over and sat next to him, they had dressed the wounds on his arm but the wound on his side lay open.  
  
Then one of the healers came over to her, "The poison on the blade was ubiki poison, the assassins poison. We are making the antidote now." Then another healer walked over with a bowl of steaming liquid, "We put the antidote in this broth for him to drink, he is severely dehydrated and needs the liquid."  
  
Galadrien reached out, "I will feed it to him." The healers nodded and passed her the bowl and spoon.  
  
She set the bowl on a small table and then placed her arm under Haldir's shoulders and raised him up some but he did not waken. First she dipped a finger in the broth and ran it across his lips to moisten them. This caused him to lick his lips and swallow. Then she took some broth in the spoon and dribbled it on his lips, again he licked and swallowed. Though it took awhile she was able to get all the broth in him. She was setting the bowl down when she noticed that he was waking up. He gazed up and her and whispered hoarsely, "I love you." Then he passed out again and sagged onto the bed. 


End file.
